towelketfandomcom-20200214-history
Towelket: One More Time
"Towelket: One More Time" is the 3rd installment in the Towelket main series. Like the other games, it was made in RPG Maker 2000 as well. It has been registered on freem.ne.jp on the 16th March 2009 and was updated the last time on the 15th February 2015. A remake made in RPG Maker MV was released on the 2nd April 2017. Characters: Moochasu, Conchelle, Lasagna, Paripariume, Chibi Robo, Pon, Fufufu-san, Armstrong-tan, Momen, Cow-chan, ... Plot: !WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD! The Island The game begins with Moochasu, the protagonist, sleeping wrapped in a Towelket inside a coardboard box in the back of a moving truck. However, there was an accident which flung the box containing Moochasu inside a river, whichs current took him to a mysterious island. There he meets Conchelle, Lasagna and Paripariume, who also stranded there, for the first time. They tell him about the island, as well as a movement handicap exclusive to the island, called the "Curse of Turning Corners", which means the characters are not allowed to ocassionally go diagonally like normal humans do, but only in one direction at a time, like a "video game protagonist". Though, Moochasu still goes diagonally out of habit, thus being teleported to a big X in the center of the first map. After getting used to his reduced mobility, he talks to the three girls again. Lasagna tells him, that there is a way to escape the island, by rowing. However, the girls are too weak to do that, so a supporting apparatus is needed to make the self-made raft moving by itself. Conchelle then joins Moochasu for a trip around the island. There are many places and objects she will make remarks about, including the surveillance cameras installed all over the island. They eventually reach a cave with numerous broken machines scattered across the floor. In the last room, they have to fight a robot. After their victory, they take a working engine from him and go back to the beach. Lasagna is happy about their finding, saying that's exactly what's needed to pimp the raft, so she, as well as the other three, do so to leave the next morning. At night, Moochasu is given the opportunity to pester sleeping Lasagna and Paripariume. Though, the important plot-point is talking to Conchelle. She shows Moochasu, albeit quite embarrased, a hard object inside the skin in the middle of her chest, which has been there since her arrival on the island. She speculates if Lasagna and Paripariume might have one, too. After finding out that Moochasu indeed has one, they are pretty sure, and the two girls were probably just not wanting to talk about it. In the morning, they leave the island on their raft. The School The next morning, Lasagna knocks on Moochasus door to wake him up for the short trip to school. After he exits his house to meet up with her, Conchelle shows up from behind a tree where she has been hiding. Her answer to the question regarding the reason to do so, she says, there was a large bug. They then make their way to school. It's revealed then, that the three kids are mocked by the other students due to their odd movements. Moochasu has the nickname "Robo Man", while Conchelle gets called "Robo Girl". However, Lasagna is still quite popular. After school, Moochasu is seen standing on the roof of the building. Conchelle then comes to see him, thanks him for his frequent accompaniment, tells him to meet her at the front entrance and leaves. While heading to the entrance, the player is given the opportunity to check out some places on the roof and inside the school, as well as to talk to other students. It's revealed then, that the school is a rather depressing place for Moochasu; barely anyone likes him, he gets mocked, and hides in a locker to eat his lunch. Lasagna asks Conchelle if they could wait for Moochasu and then go home together, which Conchelle neglects. She tells Lasagna that Moochasu doesn't care about them and says to her, that she should head back on her own, she herself will stay because she has "something important to do". Upon Moochasus arrival at the entrance, Conchelle talks to him. Lasagna is then jumping out from behind a tree where she has actually been hiding instead of having left upon Conchelles request before. Conchelle can't believe she has been caught. Then, in the middle of the night, Moochasu, wo was sleeping already, gets a phone call by Lasagna (though, it quite obviously wasn't her herself), who asks him to come to the school to see her, since she "doesn't wear any clothes right now". Moochasu does so and finds her there, though, it was just another one of these robots. Moochasu runs down the hallway, wanting to hide in his favourite spot, the locker, but the way there has been blocked completely. A horde of robots chases him, telling him, that they want to force him to go diagonally. Due to the limited space between the blocking and the robots, he has no choice but to do so to try to escape. He is teleported to the island again. This time, to an X inside a jail cell. The three girls got an odd phone call as well and were also sent there by force. Moochasu rattles the jail door, which displeases the robo guard; he orders that Moochasu and Conchelle will be the first to get their brains sucked out, and takes them with him. Conchelle pushes the guard, commanding Moochasu to leave. He will do so, and runs through the facility, away from hordes of robots, which suddenly show up in front of doors as soon as he passed them. If his flight was successful, he will arrive in the islands cave, where he and Conchelle previously fought the boss robo. So, it's revealed that the locked door there is leading to the laboratory. Meanwhile, Conchelle gets caught by the robots. She is strapped to a table and... actually gets her brain sucked out, like the robots said. Moochasu quickly runs back to the beach where he arrived a few days ago for the first time. He gets his Towelket, which was still there inside the cardboard box, and hides in an alluvial refrigerator nearby. A robot who was following him arrives at the beach, but heads back to the laboratory when he realized he had "lost sight of him". Trying to get out of the fridge again, Moochasu fearfully realizes he is screwed: the refrigerator door is frozen shut and freezes him alive. The Robot Factory Two million years later, he is rescued and thawed up by a robot-girl named Armstrong-tan. Momen, a Pon in a suit is also living there. Moochasu is allowed to exit the building to take a look around the city when disguised as a robot. He does so. In another building, robots pick up a fight with him and injure him badly. A disposal robot takes him and brings him to a furnace for robots. He escapes and arrives in the room with Arm-tan and Momen again. They tell him what has happened two million years ago. The robots disposed of lower beings and took over the world. Momens plan is to gather all four experimental bodies - Moochasu, Conchelle, Lasagna and Paripariume - to end the robots' reign. After a night's break, the three take the train to the next city to steal Conchelle, who has been stored there for many years to make robot clones out of her memories. They invade the huge building and meet a "very cruel rabbit", who seems to be an old acquaintance and arch-rival of Momen. They get the key to the room where Conchelle is from him and proceed. They manage to swipe her and she gets stored inside Arm-tans body. Momen then makes a large ruckus to threat his rival and the four escape to the west. Caught in a dead-end, Momen comes up with a great idea: his ancestors left him a large Battleship, so he commands it to their place - but on the way to its landing place, they have to fight the rabbit once again. After their victory, they get on the ship and depart. Little No.3 robots invaded the ship right before, and - much worse - the rabbit already commanded a troupe of No.3's to follow them in their fighters, but Momen and Arm-tan got a great comeback - the Armstrong-cannon, which Arm-tan immediately uses to get rid of their unwanted followers. The game says that "The GachaGacha-City on Earth was afflicted as well, but that's a story to later be told". Category:Games